List of record labels starting with T
This is a list of record labels starting with T: T * T-Bones Records * T-Town Music * T.D.P Records * T.H.U.G. Records (Terre Haute Under-Ground Records) * T.N.N. Entertainment Group * T.O.A.S.T Records * T.O.N. Records * T4 Records * Taang! Records * Table Manners * Table Of The Elements * Tableturns * Taciturn Records * Tacoho Productions * Tactile Recordings * Tainted Records * TAJ Stone Records * Tajemie 9000 Records * Take Fo Records * Take It Back * Take Root Records * TAKE-N-OVER RECORDS * Takehold Records via Wikipedia * Taken Records * Takeout Records * Takeover Records * Takoma Records via Wikipedia * Talent Is Us Records * Talk-O-Phone * Talkeetna Records * Talking Drum Records * Talking Taco Music * Tall Grass Records * Tamarin Productions * Tandem Thrust Music & Records * Tangent Records * Tangled Records * Tango Recordings * Tank Records * Tantara Records * Tanz Records via Wikipedia * Tapa Records * Tape Kingz * Tape Mountain * Tape Vault Records * Tapes Records * Tapesh Records * Tapestry Records * TAQUA Records * Tara Linda Productions * Tara Publications * Taragon Records * Tarantic Records * Tarantism Records * Tarantula Ranch Music * Tarecords * Target Squad Records * Tariff Records * Tarnished Records * Tarot Productions * Tarpit Records * Taste Records * Tattoo Angel Music * TavCOM Records * TBT Records * TC Music, LLC * TDR Records * Teach Me Tapes * TEAM 220 Records * Team Love * Team Maverick Records * Team Music * Tear Drop Music * Tear It Down Records * Teardrop Records * Tears and Blood * Tebbe Music * Tech-Asylum Recordings * Technical Echo * Techno City Records * Techno Slut Records * Technoir Audio * Technorganic Recordings * Teddy Bear Records * Tee Pee Records * Teem Records via Wikipedia * teen pregnancy records * Teenage Disco Bloodbath Records * Teenage Zombie Records * Teenbeat * Tejas Records * Teki Pyro Records * TekMind, Inc. * Teknotika Records * Tektonic Records * Telakinetic Recordz * Telarc International Corporation * Telefunken Records * Telegrammetry Recordings * Telegraph Records * Telepathic Records * Telepathy Records * Teletone Records * Tell By Feedback Records * tell-all records * Tellous * Tempest Records * Tempo Records via Wikipedia * Temporary Residence Ltd * Ten AM Entertainment * Ten Good Records * TEN TEN RECORDS * Ten-O-Nine Records * ten12 records * Tenacious Records * Tender Stone * Tennessee Records via Wikipedia * Tennman Records * Tense Nervous Headache * Tent City Records * Teorecords * terminal detour records * Terminal Dusk Records * Terminus Records * Terra Firma * Terraform Records * Terrelonge Recordings * Territory 3 Records * Testflight Recordings * Tet Kale Records * Tetrachord Music * Tetragrammaton Records via Wikipedia * Tetrapod Spools via Wikipedia * Texas Music Forge * Texmuse Records * TexPatriate Records * Text Records * Textbook Music * TextBook Productions * Texture Recordings * TFC Records * TFL Records * Th3rd Eye Muzic via CD Universe * Tha Corporation, Inc. * Tha Don Records * Tha Union Entertainment * THA ZOO Records * ThaCommitted Records * That Philly Sound * That Promising Seadog Media * That Works Records * Theologian Records * Theoretic Records * Theory Records * Thermal Recordings * Thermite Records * They Still Make Records * Thick as Thieves * Thick Records * ThickerThanWater Records * Thin the Herd Records * Thin Wrist Recordings * Things to Come Records * Thingz Above Entertainment * Think Fast! Records * ThinManMusic * Thione Diop Productions * Third Earth Music * Third Man Records via Wikipedia * Third Monk Records * Third Uncle Records * Third World Records * Third World Records * Thirsty Ear Recordings Inc. * Thirty Ghosts Records * This Blessing, This Curse Recordings * this record label * Tho'd Studio Ent. * THORN01 * Thornwood Music * Thorp Records * Threat Level Entertainment * Threaten Mainstream Records * Three Keys Music * three lobed recordings * Three One G * Three Ring Records * three sixty records * Three Sound Records * Three Twins Entertainment * Threespheres * Threshold Recordings * Thrill Jockey Records * ThrillBomb! Records * Thrillionaire Records * Thrive * Thrive Productions * Throne of Blood Records * Throne Room Music * ThrowBack Entertainment * ThrowDown Records * Throwing Stones Records * Thrown Brick Records * Thrust Records * Thud Rumble * Thug Music * Thug Street Records * Thugway Records * Thumbs Up Records * Thump Records Group Inc. * Thunder Moon Records * Thunder Pumpkin Records * Thunder Quest Records * ThunderDragon Music * ThunderVision Records * Thunderwolf Records * Tiara Records via Wikipedia * Tiberius Records * Tico Records via Wikipedia * Tie Records International * Tiefdruck-Musik * Tiger Claw Records * Tiger Productions * Tiger Style Records * Tigerbeat6 * Tigerlily Records * Tigers Against Crime * Tight Records * Tight Spot Records * Tight Workz * Tightwork Records * Tiki Entertainment * Til Death We Ball Records * Till The End Productions * Tilted Records * Timber Trout Recordings * Timberwolf Records * Timbreline Records * Time & Strike Music * Time Bomb Recordings * Time Clock Records * Time Life * Time Release Records * Time Stereo * Time Travel Recordings * Time Zone Records * TIME-LAG RECORDS * Timeroom Editions * Times Beach Records * timmi-kat ReCoRDS * Timo Music USA * Tin Cans And Twine * Tin Drum Recordings * Tin Halo Music * Tin Sandwich Music * Tinder Records * Tindy Tunes * Tinku Records * Tinman Records * Tino Corp. * Tiny Evil * Tiny Records * Tioga Records * tip top * Tip Top Records * Tipitina's Records * Tippin' Records * Tired Orbit Records * Titan Entertainment Inc. * Titanic Records * Titanium Productions * Titlewave Music * TKO Records * TMB Music * TMG Records * TMi Records * TMPB Recordings * TNK Records * To Define Records * To Die For Records * To Live A Lie Records * To M'Lou Music * To The Fallen Records * To The Left Records * Toast and Jam Recordings * Toasterhead * Toe Tag Records * Toes in the Sand Recordings * TOFU RECORDS * Together Records * Toilet Fleet Records * Tokalosh.com Entertainment * Token Records * Tokyo Rose Records * Tollie Records via Wikipedia * Tolotta Records * Tomahawk Records * Tomato Head Records * Tomato Records * Tomboy Girl Records via CD Universe * Tommy Boy * Tompkins Square Records * Ton Def Records * Tone 1 Records * Tone Baby Records * Tone Box Records * Tone Casualties Music * Tone Center Records * Tone Control Music * Tone Cool Records * Tone Filth * Tonecrash Records * Tonedeaf Records * tonedefsystems * Tonewrecker Records * ToneZone Records * Tonga Productions * Tony Mercedes Records via CD Universe * Too Bad You're Beautiful Recordings * Too Crunk Entertainment * Too Hep Records * Tooth & Nail Records * Top Caliber Records * Top Dawg Records * Top Five Records * Top Flight Records * Top Fuel Records * Top Hat Records * Top Notch Records * Top Quality Rock & Roll... * Top Ranking Records * Top Scrap Recordings * Top Secret Records * TopCat Records * Topease Records * Topscore USA * TopShelf Studios * Torched Records * Torii Records * Tornado Records * Tortuga Recordings * Torture Music Records * Torture My Kat Records * Total Change Productions * Total Control Records * Total Experience Records * total gaylord records * Total Loss Records * Totalee Yoo-Nek Entertainment, LLC * Totally Gross National Product * Toucan Cove Entertainment * Touch 1 Records * Touch and Go Records * TOUCH RECORDS * Touch the Light * Touchme Productionz Entertainment * Tough Customer Records * Touring Records * Towerhill-Recordings * Town Crier Recordings * TownHall Records * Toy Robot Records * Toybox Records * ToYo Records * TPK Records * Trace Elements Records * Track Mode Recordings * Track Rydaz Entertainment * Track1 * Tract Records * Tractor Beam * Trade Root Music Group * Traditional Crossroads * Traffic Violation Records * Tragic Hero Records via CD Universe * Tragick Records * Trailer Records * Trailer Trash Records * Train Wreck Records * Trainwrecords * Traitor Records * Trak Records * Trampoline Records * Trance * Trance Force Records * Trance Fury Radio Records * Trance Jam Records * Tranceplant Records * Tranquillity Records * Transaction Records * Transatlantic Management * TransAtlantic Radio * Transcendent Music Group * Transceover Productions * Transdreamer Records * Transient Frequency * Transit Music * Transit Records * Transition Records * Translation Music * Translation Recordings * translucence * Transmat Records * TransMuseq * Transparent Voice Records * Transport Recordings * Trapdoor Records * Trash Art! * Trawf Records * Trax Records via Wikipedia * Tre' One Fo Entertainment * Treacherous Records * Treallife Records * Treasure Records * Treated & Released Records * Treatwell Music & Entertainment * Tree Records * Treecastle * TreeGhost Recordings * Trekky Records * Treme Records * Tremulant Records * Trench Life Records * trend is dead! records * Trendency Records * Tres Pescadores Records * Tres Records * Tri-Surf Records * Tribal Music Inc. * Tribal Winds * tribe Records * Tribe-2-Thick RecordZ * TribeMind Records * Tributary Music * Tribute Sounds * TributeAlbums.com * Tricked Out Recordings * Tricopolis Records * Tried & True Records * Trigger City Records * Trigon Records * Trikola * Trillion Cut Recordz * Trillium Records * Trilogy Records * Triloka Records and Karuna Music via CD Universe * Trinity Don Recordings * Trip Records * Trip Six Records * Trip Universe Records * Triple $$$ Entertainment * Triple Crown Records * Triple R Records * Triple Seven Entertainment * Triple Stamp Records * Triple-W-Entertainment (3WE) * TripleSix Records * Triplestrand Productions * Trippin 'n' Rhythm Music * Trippin Face Records * Tripping on Grace Music * Tripping Tree Music * Triptych Records * Tristate Inventory * Triumph Records * Triumvirate * Trolley Stop Records * Trondant - Orbian Music * Troniks * Tropic Entertainment & Recording Enterprizes * Tropo Records * troubleman unlimited * Troublesome Records * Trough Records * Trout Fishing In America/Trout Records * Tru Records * TRU Records * Tru Reign Records * Tru Rydaz Entertainment * Tru-One Records * Truant Records via Wikipedia * TruArt Records * TruButta Records * Truckstop Records * Truckstop Records * Truculent Recordings * True American Records * True Believer Records * True Classical CDs * True Life Records * True North Records * True Shine Entertainment * True South Records * True Tone Records via Wikipedia * TrueGrooves Productions * Truesongs * Truffle Records * Trus Fund Entertainment * Truspace Records * Trustkill Records * Truth & Soul * TRUTH Records LLC * Truwarier Records * TSB Record Company * TSD STUDIOS * TSOP Records via Wikipedia * TSR Records via Wikipedia * Tsunami Records * Tu Phat Bros. Entertaiment * Tu-Tone Records * TuConn Music * Tuf-Luv Records * Tuff City Music Group * Tuff-Life Records * Tuffguyz Ent. * Tug O War Records * tUMULt * Tuna Forsushi Records * Tundra Music * Tundra Records Group * TuolumneRecords * Turbine Industries * Turducken Recordings * Turkey Vulture Records * Turn On Records * Turn Records * Turnabout Records * Turning Point Records * Turnipseed Music * Turnstyle Records Mastering * TuTone Entertainment * Tuunda * TVI Records and Filmworks * TVT Records * TWEAK! Records * Twee House Recordings * Twee Kitten * Tweek'd Records * Tweekin Records * Twelve Gauge Records * Twijit Recordings * Twilight 76 Records * Twilight Grooves * Twilight Souls Music * Twin Buddha Records * Twin Earth Records * Twin Songs * Twin/Tone Records * TwinRecords * Twinz Records * Twist Tie Records * Twisted Rico Recordings * Twisted Village * Twitch Recordings * Two and Four Recording Company * Two Good Reasons * Two Homeboys Chillin' Records * two ohm hop * Two Sheds Music * Two Thumbs Down Records * Two Tomatoes Records * TYAD Music Group * Tyga Entertainment * Tyght Work Entertainment * Tygreye Records * Tyme By Tyme Recordings * Tyme Line Music * Type-New Music * Tyrannosaurus Records * Tyrant Records * Tyscot Records * Tyte Squeeze Productions * Tzadik * Tzigane Music External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Category:Companies Category:Record Labels